Emison 7x16 scene written as fanfiction
by Giveusemison
Summary: This is the 7x16 scene word for word, but explained thoughts between Alison and Emily


Alison picked up a teddy bear and placed it in a box. After finding out the nursery had been destroyed by AD, her and Emily needed a break from the chaos. They decided to go through some of the toys and stuffed animals left over from Alison's and Emily's collection as kids.

"You were a crazy person tonight." Emily said to Ali, smiling.

"Me?" Ali raised both eyebrows, preoccupied with boxing toys.

"I was scared you were gonna tear Lucas' head off" Emily said to Ali.

"I thought he was AD..." Ali smiled, Em knew that Ali was going through a hormonal period in her pregnancy and it made Emily happy to know that the mother of her child was so protecting.

"Besides, you were the one who used a pottery barn candle stick as a weapon." Ali laughed. Emily soon followed in laughter knowing how ridiculous she probably looked in defending Ali and their baby.

"I don't know why I thought I had to protect you..." Emily stopped her laughter, and saying in a serious tone, "You're basically the strongest woman I know."

Alison stared off into the distance, she didn't know Emily had felt that way... Alison had always felt weak infront of Emily because Emily was always there when Ali was at her most vulnerable, she always thought Emily was the stronger one.

Alison looked down, "You've always protected me Em, ever since I met you I knew I could count in you."

Emily looked at the back of Alison, who was still busy putting stuffed animals in the boxes. Emily, without thinking, asked Alison "So why did you always push me away." Emily knew Alison would probably not answer this, but she was too eager to know why Alison had always pushed Emily, the person who cares about her the most, away throughout the years.

Alison, deep in thought, turned to Emily and said "I don't know" in a defeated tone.

"But im ready to stop."

Alison walked closer to Emily. Emily was in shock, still holding an unpacked teddy bear, and looking at the beautiful woman infront of her who was carrying her baby.

"I wanna do this... together." Alison brushed up the confidence to tell Emily.

"What do you mean together?" Emily said, as if she didn't already know what Alison had meant, but her mind still couldn't believe that a girl like Alison Dilaurentis would want her.

"I wanna be a family" Alison said holding back tears in her eyes, knowing that she had just told the love of her life what she wanted most in the world.

Emily couldn't believe it... This wasn't real, she must have been dreaming. Was Alison just joking around? She thought about the night her and Alison kissed, and it wouldn't be the first time Alison wanted affection from Emily when she was vulnerable. Emily, afraid of being used, said "Alison, I need to be clear abou"

Alison cut her off "Over the years, I've been in so many failed relationships, and i always made excuses why... but I know the reason." Alison, mustering up the confidence to tell Emily what she had always wanted to tell her says "Paige tried to get me to say it, but I didnt want to say it to her."

Emily, in shock that Alison and Paige had spoken to each other, asked "What did Paige"

"I love you." Alison looked into Emily's eyes and smiled, knowing she had cut her off yet again, this time Em didnt have a problem with it.

Alison looked down at the teddy bear Emily was still holding, and started to grab it "You told me not to do this until I was ready," setting the teddy bear down.

"Do what?" Emily said, fully knowing what Alison was about to do, but still could not believe this was real.

Alison looked at Emily, as she pushed a strand of Emily's hair back behind her ear preparing her for what was about to happen.

"This." Alison said to Emily, as she leaned in for a kiss. Emily grabbed Alison, pulling her closer to her lips, massaging her hands through Alison's hair.

They broke the kiss, still touching foreheads, and smiled at each other. Their hearts both beating together, they went in for another kiss.

Pip finally got Estella.


End file.
